


Радость творчества

by allayonel, Star_Trek_20XX



Series: 2018: мини R-NC-17 [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crack, Creativity, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Other, PWP without Porn, Tentacle Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/Star_Trek_20XX
Summary: Рассказ о немного необычном первом контакте.





	Радость творчества

Асск только-только вступил в свой третий цикл, и внешний мир был относительно нов и неисследован. Родное гнездо было уютным, родительские объятия удушающе плотными и успокаивающими, поток Ао стабильно питал его, сородичи не уставали испытывать его силу и выносливость в играх, но он был достаточно взрослым, чтобы встречать рассвет Ста вдали от гнезда, и собирался воспользоваться этим правом по полной. Не для того, чтобы доказать что-то кому-то — в гнезде было хорошо, и он не собирался менять его на гораздо более суровые условия мира-вне-гнезда, — но за два цикла все здесь было изучено до основания.

«Ты слишком любопытен», — подумала ему Родящая. «Возвращайся быстрее», — подумали дети одного с ним яйца. «Я принесу что-то новое», — подумал он в ответ, касаясь прощальным жестом нежных коротких отростков своих братьев-и-возможно-сестер.

Новое встретилось ему не сразу. Он успел поохотиться, восхититься россыпью Зрящих, расправить щупальца в теплом озере у острых скал, когда незнакомая вибрация пробежала по потоку Ао, заставив его насторожиться.

***

— Тройная звезда, Боунс, вообрази! Редчайший случай! И планета М-класса! Это же просто фантастика! — восхищался Кирк, уставившись на поднимающиеся над горизонтом один за другим два маленьких огненных диска. Третье солнце практически полностью зашло за спиной у разговаривающих, окрашивая местную пышную растительность в изумительный пурпурный цвет.

— Спок тебе уже посчитал вероятности на мостике и про газовые гиганты, которые вероятнее ожидать в кратных системах, лекцию прочел,— пробурчал доктор Маккой, упрямо не желая поддаваться очарованию места. — Все равно не понимаю, что я тут делаю.

— Дышишь свежим воздухом, старина. Свежий, практически земной воздух, Боунс, разве не чудо? Радиация в пределах допустимого, никакой биологической опасности — ты сам проверял собранные первой группой образцы.

— Меня и на корабле воздух устраивал.

— Очаровательная флора и вполне миролюбивая фауна, судя по полученным данным….

— Спускаться на планету, только чтобы посмотреть на восход…

— Закато-восход, — хмыкнул Кирк. — Ладно тебе бурчать, неужели не впечатляет?

— Впечатляет, — неохотно согласился Маккой. — А тебе обязательно нужно с кем-то поделиться, да? Наш ходячий компьютер твоими восторгами не проникся?

— Проникся, — улыбнулся Кирк. — В своем стиле, конечно. В прошлый визит. Он как раз и настаивал, что тебе стоит прогуляться с группой высадки. Чтобы снизить уровень твоей язвительности до приемлемого уровня.

— Переводя на человеческий, я его достал? — Маккой удовлетворенно улыбнулся, разглядывая небольшое озеро всего в паре сотен метров. Кирк тоже смотрел в том же направлении с каким-то предвкушением во взгляде. — Нет, нет и нет! — мгновенно вскинулся Маккой. — Только не говори, что туда собрался.

— Мы тут уже были и все проверили, Боунс, — успокаивающе поднял руки Кирк. —. Это неопасно.

— Черт бы тебя побрал, Джим, — возмутился Маккой.

— Чехов был в восторге. Сказал, что тут прямо как у бабушки в деревне. Только папоротник красный. Спок посмотрел: там даже рыб нет. Точно не хочешь освежиться?

— Нет, восходо-заката мне хватит.

— Ну как хочешь. — Кирк взглянул на экран трикодера. — На полкилометра вокруг никакой живности, крупнее белки. А местные белки травоядные и жутко пугливые. Ладно, не полезу я в воду, Боунс, не переживай. Давай просто поближе подойдем.

Проще было согласиться, чем спорить на пустом месте. Тем более озеро и вправду манило. Они почти дошли до блестящей глади воды, когда у Маккоя загудел коммуникатор.

— Доктор, простите, что прерываю вашу увольнительную, но ваше присутствие требуется на корабле, — раздался ровный голос Спока.

— Что-то случилось, Спок? — забеспокоился Кирк, не дав Маккою задать тот же вопрос.

— Нет, капитан. У нас вызов для доктора на подпространственном канале. Это личный звонок. Кажется, ваша дочь хочет поздравить вас с днем рождения.

— Черт побери, Боунс! — Кирк свел брови, глядя виновато. — Я забыл!

— Я сам забыл, — слегка ошарашенно пробормотал Маккой, поправляя на боку трикодер. — Поднимешься со мной?

— Нет, чуть позже. Одного на корабль. Отбой, Спок.

— Я отправлю к вам…

— Никого не надо, Спок. Я сам поднимусь через пять-десять минут.

***

Насколько он понял, поток Ао изгибался вокруг двух некрупных существ с вытянутым телом и небольшой круглой головой. Они держались вертикально и перемещались на паре нижних отростков, используя пару верхних для разных манипуляций. Существа издавали странный шум. Асск никогда раньше не видел и не слышал ничего подобного. Но любопытнее всего было то, как по-разному они влияли на поток. От одного шли ровные регулярные волны, второй создавал всполохи и протуберанцы, искажая привычную картину.

Асск замер в засаде, наблюдая и изучая повадки неизвестной добычи, а то, что это была добыча, он чувствовал на расстоянии. Асск не был голоден, но этот новый вид казался маняще-интересным. К тому же он обещал показать семье новое. Смотрящие милостивы.

Потом поток вздыбился на краткий миг, практически оглушая, и, когда Асск снова смог видеть, осталось только одно существо, ставшее вдвое короче, касающееся одним из верхних отростков воды. Ждать дольше было нельзя: если и это существо исчезнет в потоке, он никогда не узнает, какое оно.

Существо оказалось на удивление слабым и жестким. Асск распластался на нем, растягивая отростки на максимум. Облако страха жертвы на секунду окружило их обоих, опьяняя. Асск знал, как наиболее эффективно убить добычу: разорвать мягкую, переломить жесткую, — но смысл? Он не был голоден, ему было просто любопытно.

Тело существа было странным, его шкура отслаивалась местами, и Асск на пробу потянул верхний слой. Шкура порвалась, обнажая новый, более плотный слой. Это было интересно. Он еще не встречал существ, которые могли бы сбросить две шкуры подряд. Асск аккуратно, чтобы не повредить существо, убрал и этот слой, разодрав на лоскуты. Существо продолжало сопротивляться, пытаясь вывернуть свои жесткие верхние и нижние отростки из его кольцевой хватки, но удержать его было легче, чем только вышедшего из яйца брата. Никакой силы и никакой гибкости. Никакой радости борьбы. Протуберанцы в потоке Ао стали острыми и длинными, и Асск с удовольствием отмечал каждое новое изменение.

Без шкуры существо стало мягче и чувствительнее. Асск скользил по тонкой коже, под которой ощущались кости и мышцы, обвивал жертву посередине тела, где оно казалось наиболее уязвимым, обнаружил пятый отросток, который тоже попытался сопротивляться, но в нем не было даже тех сил, которыми обладали другие конечности. На всякий случай Асск удержал и его, и тут раздался Звук. Странный, удивительный звук, в котором смешивался страх, звон выстреливаемых в поток протуберанцев, внешний рваный шум и внутреннее прекрасное эхо непроизнесенного. Асск от неожиданности даже ослабил хватку, и существо смогло вырвать один из отростков и попыталось ударить. Асск не обратил внимания, снова перехватывая непослушный отросток. Нужно было вернуть Звук, но он не знал точно как.

Он попробовал растянуть сильнее. Шум изменился, существо практически перестало дышать от боли, а Звук так и не появился. Асск поскорее вернул все как было. В нетерпении он стал трогать это тело повсюду в поисках ответа, скользя по тонкой, очень нежной коже, пытаясь обвить существо всеми щупальцами. Звук вернулся, когда он случайно отпустил пятый отросток и тут же перехватил снова, чтобы существо не успело воспользоваться относительной свободой. Эхо протуберанцев на этот раз было не таким сильным, но образовавшийся рисунок казался изумительно красивым. Асск сделал так снова, любуясь изменениями потока. Это завораживало. Он продолжил сжимать и разжимать кольца на отростке, чуть отпускать и перехватывать его, мягко, но настойчиво гладить остающийся на свободе набухший конец. Существо напряженно застыло, перестав неприятно шуметь. Спустя некоторое время шум, что оно издавало, стал более гармоничным и гораздо более тихим.

Поняв принцип, Асск стал экспериментировать. Рисунок Звука менялся, если он прикасался к существу в разных местах. Его кожа была относительно равномерно окрашена, но кое-где оттенок менялся, темнея, и Асск попробовал уделить этим местам особое внимание — и угадал верно. Когда он впервые немного оттянул кожу над темными маленькими круглыми участками, которые чуть выпирали над ровной поверхностью верхней передней половины туловища, прихватив ее тонкими, недавно проклюнувшимися отростками, существо стало шуметь иначе — ритмичнее, и эта внешняя часть органично сплелась с изменившимся внутренним звуком, рассыпающим стрелы коротких протуберанцев в турбулентности взволнованного потока. Рисунок стрел можно было изменить, придавая звуку другой оттенок, если оттягивать кожу по очереди, сжимать сильнее, отпускать совсем. Шум, издаваемый существом, становился громче и мешал наслаждаться гармонией, поэтому Асск нашел отверстие на голове, откуда тот вырывался, и сунул туда свой зрелый отросток, заполнивший пространство так, что существо было не в состоянии закрыть отверстие. Ради любопытства он двинулся чуть глубже, но в потоке мгновенно стало слишком много страха, который чуть не заглушил полностью нужный Асску звук. Отступив на начальные позиции, он заметил, что существо отреагировало на волну движения изменением длины стрел, и стал повторять ее, погружаясь не слишком глубоко.

Рядом на голове добычи находились и другие отверстия, но они были слишком маленькими для зрелых щупалец, а пара новых отростков была уже занята, играя с сморщившейся и затвердевшей кожей темных участков.

Асск продолжал искать. Почти рядом с пятым отростком, там, где, чуть сдавленные его хваткой, набухли два кожаных мешочка, он обнаружил еще одно спрятанное отверстие и осторожно ткнулся туда. Звук изменился. Страх опять накрыл поток плотным маревом, но теперь Асск уже знал, как не потерять звук даже в этом мутном облаке. С осторожностью погружая щупальце все глубже, отступая на небольшое расстояние и снова устремляясь вперед, он смог продвинуться внутрь тугого отверстия настолько, что существо уже не могло бы соскользнуть само.

Изнутри существо было таким же мягким и гладким, как снаружи, но значительно теплее. Асск касался концом зрелого щупальца внутренних стенок, исследуя, насколько глубоко можно проникнуть, не спугнув звук. Прикосновение к небольшому утолщению на одной стенок отверстия вызвало целый веер всполохов в потоке. Существо уже не пыталось вырваться, только мелко дрожало при каждом новом прикосновении.

Это было великолепно! Асск мог играть со звуком, рисовать им восхитительные картины, где всполохи и протуберанцы перекрывали друг друга, где волны неожиданно ощетинивались остриями, а паузы тишины казались бездонными на контрасте с потоком, набирающим силу с каждой секундой. Щупальца Асска двигались несинхронно, погружаясь внутрь и практически покидая тело, которое выгибалось в его хватке, не в состоянии ускользнуть. Кожа существа становилась все более скользкой, теряя влагу. Проникновение тоже перестало доставлять трудности. Тело под ним приспосабливалось, растягиваемое нетерпеливым щупальцем. Поток дрожал, существо дрожало тоже, Асск чувствовал, что его самого увлекает в этот процесс, не позволяя остаться просто восхищенным наблюдателем. Ему хотелось еще и еще. Свободные щупальца скользили по тонкой коже добычи, путаясь в короткой шерсти на голове и у пятого отростка, обвивали растянутые отростки, гладили спереди и сзади, втискивались в ращелину там, где одно из щупалец продолжало упрямо вбиваться внутрь. Очарованный тем, как отзывается на его движения тело под ним, Асск попытался добавить в отверстие второе щупальце. Существо заметалось еще до того, как он коснулся входа, только уловив его намерение. Пространства было очень мало, но он не сдавался. Когда ему удалось протиснуть самый кончик внутрь, поток закрутило так, что он потерялся в собственных ощущениях. Тело под ним выгнулось, содрогнувшись; из пятого отростка выплеснулась какая-то густая, горячая жидкость. Звук полностью прекратился, и мир погрузился в тишину такую неожиданную, словно Асск лишился на мгновение всех органов чувств. Он застыл, непонимающе сжимая существо чуть сильнее, чем стоило, испуганно вслушиваясь в мир.

Поток вздыбился снова, возвращая ему привычные звуки, — и еще раз, и еще, — ослепляя. Затем пришла твердая, похожая на удар мысль: «Отпусти! Отпусти его».

Здесь некому было говорить. Он изумленно посмотрел на мир и обнаружил еще троих существ, таких же, как то, что подарило ему такую радость, совсем рядом с собой. Два издавали раздражающий шум, третье касалось его щупальца своим отростком.

«Кто ты?»

«Отпусти его. Ты делаешь ему больно».

«Это моя добыча. И я не сделал ему больно».

«Ты ломаешь его. Отпусти».

Мысли чужака были непривычными, угловатыми, грубыми, но они были, и это пугало больше, чем замолчавший поток.

«Кто ты?» — переспросил он настойчивей.

«Мы не отсюда. Мы дети яйца, путешествующего между светящихся точек в небе. Отпусти моего брата-никогда-сестру, и мы поговорим».

«Это добыча! У нее нет мыслей!»

«Есть. Ты не умеешь слышать. Я умею».

Асск обвил его верхний отросток одним из щупалец: такой же негибкий, тонкокожий, с отходящей верхней шкурой… Невероятно!

«Это ты говоришь?»

«Да».

Тот, кто мыслит, не может быть добычей!

Тело в его хватке все еще мелко вздрагивало при его случайных движениях. Он осторожно начал распутывать щупальца, выпуская жертву, все еще не в состоянии принять полностью мысль, что вот это вот теплое, шумное, негибкое может мыслить, пусть и не так, как он. Ему нужно было время. Он не был готов к общению. Это было слишком ново.

Асск не знал, как поведут себя эти странные существа, когда он отпустит их родича. Поток Ао рядом с ними был нестабилен. Они продолжали шуметь. Их протянутые в его сторону верхние отростки могли быть приглашением к общению. А могли быть угрозой.

Асск оценил расстояние до озера и, оставив тело на земле, одним броском пересек участок и исчез в воде, черной стремительной тенью уходя на глубину.

***

— Спок — «Энтерпрайз». Поднять четверых. Сообщите в лазарет, что…

— Погоди, — выдавил Кирк, схватившись за рукав форменки Спока, поддерживающего его под спину. — Минуту.

— Джим?

— Что у вас там? Вы его нашли? Что случилось? — раздался нервный, нетерпеливый голос доктора Маккоя из коммуникатора.

— Я в порядке, Боунс. Минуту. — Кирк закашлялся.

— Спок, что происходит? Джим, вашу же мать?! Что там?

— Мы сейчас поднимемся, доктор. Возможно, капитану потребуется медицинская помощь, — произнес Спок, получив укоризненный взгляд от Кирка.

— Не понадобится. Наверное. Дайте мне минуту, собраться.

Кирк снова закашлялся под взглядами своего старшего помощника и двух хмурящихся офицеров безопасности, которые так и не убрали фазеры на случай, если это инопланетное существо вернется. Один из них достал маленькую плоскую фляжку и протянул капитану.

— Эн Зэ, — пробормотал он, отступая на прежнюю позицию. Кирк благодарно кивнул и дрожащими пальцами попробовал открутить крышку, но у него не вышло. Спок взял фляжку и вернул ее уже открытой.

— Джим, это не вода…

Кирк уже сделал глоток, глаза его округлились на секунду, затем он шумно выдохнул.

— Спасибо, — произнес он, обращаясь к обоим. — Определенно не вода. Я в порядке, Спок, не смотри на меня таким взглядом. Сейчас я встану. Это же был первый контакт, я правильно понял?

— У нас не было возможности обезвредить существо без риска подвергнуть вашу жизнь опасности, — в низком, хрипловатом голосе Спока звучали виноватые ноты. — Я должен был отправить охрану немедленно, как вы…

— Не подчинившись прямому приказу, — Кирк сделал второй глоток. — Так лучше. Надеюсь, мой новый знакомый не оставил во мне часть своего… как оно может называться? — его передернуло, он торопливо сделал третий глоток и отдал фляжку обратно. — Возвращаемся.

***

Асск замер на границе гнезда. У него много чего нового было рассказать семье: и про странных негибких путешественников, чьи мысли слышны не всем, про то, что это не добыча, но главное — показать всем память о том дивном рисунке звуков в потоке Ао, к созданию которого он приложил свои скромные щупальца. Его переполнял восторг и тихое чувство гордости за то, что он сможет поделиться этим шедевром с гнездом. Пусть он и был всего лишь соавтором того хрупкого и слабого существа, познакомившего его с радостью творчества.


End file.
